It is known that such guns, whether automatic or manual, comprise a spray head to which is fed the spray substance and a pressurized propellant gas, which foremost is compressed air. Such a spray head consists of an assembly of parts cooperating in spraying and which mainly are the following:
a spray nozzle, PA1 a needle translatable to open or close the orifice of the spray nozzle, PA1 a gas-blowing cap-piece, and PA1 a gas distributing bush, generally called the deflecting bush, allowing propellant gas to feed to the cap-piece and optionally to distribute the gas in a circular or flat jet of spray substance.
In the known guns, the nozzle is affixed on the gun body and as a result its disassembly is fairly complex. Intrinsically, however, the user must often handle the nozzle to clean it or replace it. Moreover, as regards these known guns, by the very affixation of the nozzle on the gun body, the path of the spray substance cannot be smooth and makes cleaning more difficult.